


Meet (Some of) The Aunties

by FB Wickersham (perpetfic)



Series: The Blue Stones [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Relationship is implied by mid-meeting cuddling, The Blue Stones, The House - Freeform, god i love the aunties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/FB%20Wickersham
Summary: It's the first pre-term meeting for the Aunties. Time to get at least a little work done.





	Meet (Some of) The Aunties

**Author's Note:**

> Please high five HugeAlienPie for editing these vignettes as I add them to a file. They're a big help.

"Settle," Auntie Louise said. The other Aunties kept chatting and laughing. They had all taken their three-week vacations and come back with stories. " _Settle_ ," Auntie Louise repeated. No one noticed. She sighed and touched her hand to the table. It lifted an inch and then slammed into the floor. The other Aunties looked to Auntie Louise. "Hello," she said. "Let's discuss the coming term. Janelle, if you could start us out?"

Janelle, second from Louise on the right at the round table, looked at her notes. "We have six students in final year. Twelve in third year. Seven in second, and we're expecting fourteen for their first year."

"Demographics?" Auntie Louise asked.

"The first years are all female. Second years are the same. In third year, Vanessa is now Mason and uses 'they'. Final years, no changes."

"Oh, good for them," Auntie Ellie said. 

"Do they need a different room assignment?" Auntie Louise asked.

"Mason said they were comfortable where they were as long as their roommate is fine."

"Oh!" Auntie Tessa said, looking at her phone. "This makes much more sense now."

"What?" Auntie Louise asked.

Auntie Tessa held up her phone. "Nicole emailed me to say she's happy to keep rooming with Mason. I was going to ask if anyone knew what she was talking about."

"Excellent!" Auntie Louise said. The rest of the Aunties let out a cheer.

"I have extra news," said Auntie Lena, her smile giving away that it was especially good news.

"Tell them," Auntie Ellie demanded, clutching Auntie Lena's arm and pressing against her neck. 

"She seems insistent," Auntie Nadine said, swallowing a laugh.

Auntie Lena shook her head at Auntie Ellie and looked around the table. "We've got a Harrington," she said. 

Silence. The Aunties all looked at one another. Auntie Ellie giggled and snuggled closer to Auntie Lena, who put an arm around her. 

"A direct line Harrington?" Auntie Louise asked.

"Hazel's great-great-great-great-granddaughter," Auntie Lena said. "Her parents are against it, but her grandmother is all for it."

"Her grandmother has custody now,' Auntie Janelle added. "She's all for it, and so is Hazel."

Auntie Nadine sighed heavily. "That poor girl. I'll clear a spot for her sessions now."

Auntie Lena nodded. "From what little she's told me, it's been a mess the last couple of years. I'll send her to you."

"I'll reinforce the idea," Auntie Janelle added.

"Any other news?" Auntie Louise asked." No one spoke up. "Excellent. I call this meeting to an end."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. There are more Aunties than listed above. I just don't know them all yet. Consider these the senior staff.
> 
> 2\. I know Auntie Ellie and Auntie Lena's backgrounds and how they got together, but I'm not telling you just yet.
> 
> 3\. Boys can be Blue Stones, but there's a reason it's mostly women. That will also be explained later.
> 
> 4\. Not all Blue Stones are legacies. Legacies do not get treated differently than non-legacies. Some legacies are up their own asses and will try to pull rank. 
> 
> 5\. Okay, that's enough notes. Thanks for reading these stories out of order.


End file.
